


Daily Life in Askran Wonderland

by ALICE (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/ALICE
Summary: Collection of short oneshots showcasing how the Zenith my Summoner OC, Alice, is in works. Essentially a bunch of worldbuilding headcanons but also contains more or less the daily life of the Summoner in Askr and her relationship with Alfonse and the Order of Heroes.





	Daily Life in Askran Wonderland

There's something that's been bothering Alice lately. She closes her eyes for a moment, and she thinks to herself, " _Open menu_." A chime rings in her ears, sounding both distant yet close. It's a strange sensation, really. The Summoner's eyelids open once more, and in front of her is something akin to that of a screen floating in front of her. It has a transluscent background, and there are several options she can choose from, but she ignores them for now.

The screen in front of Alice essentially acts as a status and menu screen. She doesn't understand the magic behind it—if jt _is_ magic—and decides not to question it. After all, because of this screen that looks like it came out of an RPG, Alice is able to keep track of the Heroes' stats and skills, and she can even use it in battle to figure out the enemy's positions as well as their own stats and skills. As long as it can help her, Alice sees no reason to question the mechanics behind it.

In any case, that isn't what's bothering the Summoner. In the top left corner of the screen, the text _Zenith 3730007628_ is displayed. Alice had come to learn that the world she's in is called Zenith, so she understands that much. It's the string of numbers that come afterwards that she can't seem to wrap her mind around. She has a vague understanding of what it might be, but she doesn't want to jump to conclusions just yet.

Instead, the Summoner dons her head over her head and moves to find someone who might be able to answer the question on her mind, though there's only really one person she thinks can answer her. Underneath the shadow of the large hood, dark brown eyes search around the castle for the prince of Askr. She unsurprisingly finds him alone in the library, attention directed towards a book on the table in front of him.

"Your Highness," she speaks up, making her presence known to the young man.

Alfonse looks up from the page he's reading, and he stands up in his seat when he sees Alice approach him. "Oh, Summoner. Did you need something?"

"I have a question," she replies awkwardly, lowering her head to stare at the ground. She still isn't used to talking with people, and it's no different from how she was back home. Alice shakes that thought away and continues, "Forgive me if this sounds silly, but are there other Zeniths similar to this one?"

The Askran prince hums in thought. "That's an interesting question. How did you come across the idea?"

The Summoner tenses up slightly. Her eyes trail off to the side. She's already come to the conclusion that she's the only one able to see the menu screen that she can pull up, perhaps due to her affinity with the mysterious ancient relic, Breidablik. It'd be too much of a hassle to explain, so Alice lies, "Since other worlds exist, I was wondering if an alternate version of this world might exist as well."

"It's a possibility," Alfonse answers. "Some old texts hint at the possibility, but while we of Askr are able to open the gateways to other worlds, we haven't come across a gate that can lead us to to an alternative Zenith."

"I see. ...Would there be consequences if, hypothetically speaking, alternate versions of Zenith made contact with each other?"

The Askran prince places a finger on his chin, deep in thought. "Perhaps, but the texts I've read don't say anything about that. I do remember reading, however, that those other Zeniths may open up if the gods will it."

The Summoner furrows her brows together. "By gods, you mean the dragons that I've read about: Askr and Embla?"

Alfonse's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Yes," he answers simply before adding with a hint of flattery in his voice, "You've read our books?"

Although the prince can't see it, a shy blush forms on the young woman's cheeks. "O-Only the ones I can understand," she stutters sheepishly. "Which admittedly isn't a lot since most of the books are written in a language I can't understand. But I did want to learn more about your world."

"I would be more than happy to teach you," Alfonse suggests, a smile on his face. He feels honoured that the one of legends would be interested in knowing more about the world he lives in. "If you'd like, I can teach you Askran as well."

Alice's eyes light up underneath her hood. "Yes!" She exclaims excitedly, surprising the young prince. He's never seen such an enthusiastic response from the Summoner in the short amount of time that she's been here. "I would appreciate it if you do!"


End file.
